


Tea Leaves

by TheMirkyKing



Category: Royal Chaos (Online game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Royal Chaos Online game, mutual sexual release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Two friends discovery they share a secret love- each other.





	Tea Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofmorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/gifts).



> So this is all MoonofMorrigan's fault! Got me to play this game- Royal Chaos and then provided a boyfriend for my character there! Thus this little story popped up!

WuLang… Mirky sighed as the poet walked by, dark eyes catching his. Mirky's cheeks heated and he quickly dropped his eyes. It was getting harder every time he saw the dark haired scribe, his heart leaping each time they met. That wasn't the only thing getting harder, WuLang's face often swam into his mind when his fingers wrapped around his stiff member. Mirky flushed even more. It was one thing for the Emperor to have male lovers, another for his court to seek those dalliances. And how Mirky longed for such an encounter with the beautiful poet. To lie next to him, running his fingers thru his silky dark locks, to feel those soft lips murmur verse against his pale skin...

"Whatever are you thinking about my Mirky One?" WuLang asked, startling Mirky from his lurid thoughts. He gave WuLang a weak smile. If only he could tell his friend what he had been thinking. What would WuLang say? What would he do? WuLang was his closest friend in court. He had looked past his unusual hair and eyes and just accepted him for who he was, a gifted healer, not the myth of him being a child of a moon dragon. 

Mirky knew his white hair and icy blue eyes made him a freak, that his parents claimed that a moon dragon had alighted on his crib, touching him and infused him with it's energy, draining his dark locks to white...all a lie of course, but one that propelled his family forward, for him to rise to the Emperors notice, where he met WuLang. ...

"Come on," WuLang nudged him. “What is going on with you my pale one?" He asked as he sat down next to Mirky, placing a cup of tea before him.

"Nothing," Mirky muttered, taking a sip from the delicate cup.

WuLang gave him a skeptical look. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

Mirky opened his mouth to dispute this when one of the concubines passed by, flashing a smile at him and giggling. Mirky's face flushed deeper as he glanced away.

"OH!" WuLang gasped. "Now I understand!" He lowered his voice, "Are you mad?!"

"It's not that!" Mirky exclaimed, "I'm glad you think I am so foolish to fall in love with one of the emperors concubines..."

"So you are in love!" WuLang crowed before dropping his voice. "I knew it! Who is it?" He demanded. "Out with it, don't keep me in suspense."

Mirky hesitated, biting his lip, not daring to look at WuLang. 

WuLang grabbed his arm, shaking it, "Don't make me beg!" He pleaded.

A low groan escaped from Mirky, how he wanted to hear WuLang beg, to hear him moan, to be the one causing those sounds to come from his friends lips....

"Mirky?" WuLang frowned at him, "what is it?"

Mirky couldn't, he got up quickly, spilling their tea in his haste.

"I'm sorry..I...I need to see Master Ling...I forgot my scolls....and...and..." He fled, not able to stand seeing his friends perplexed look and not brave enough to declare his love for him.

Mirky flopped onto his bed. By the God's! What a fool he had been. Running away from WuLang like that, with such a sad excuse too! There was no way WuLang would believe it.

But what else could he do? Aside from reaching out, grabbing his best friend and crushing their mouths together and causing a scandal that would ruin both their careers or worse, their friendship?

Being banished from court he could handle. He was a freak after all, even here on court he was whispered about, gawked at, he would still be a freak out there, a hermit or a shaman whom people would come to, fearful and in awe. Yes, he would survive outside court life, but WuLang? His sweet, poetic soul?

Mirky inhaled deeply. WuLang was meant for court life, to find further favor with the Emperor. He would gain a wife and then concubines...

Ugh! Mirky buried his face in his arms. The thought of WuLang with a wife and mistresses, it shouldn't distress him but it did! Mirky rolled onto his back, one arm covering his eyes, other draped over his chest as the idea of WuLang's life played out in his mind.

WuLang's wife would be lovely and young, meek and docile, a rare beauty. A girl that would have been for the Emperor if she had any political advantage, as she did not, she was perfect for one of his court.

Their wedding would be celebrated and he would have to grit his teeth and smile along with everyone else as he watched them slip away to consummate their union. 

Mirky's breath picked up, his hand pushing his robes open, face flaming as he pictures WuLang laying his bride down, except now it was himself being pushed down. WuLang's hair would fall around him, his lips hot on his skin. Kissing his face, his neck and then pulling his robes off so he could kiss his shoulders. 

Mirky's hand slipped down his chest and over his belly, imaging it was WuLang'd fingers touching him.

He would tug and push WuLang's robes away. All too well did he know how his friends body looked, having shared many a bath with him, discussing the days events as they relaxed. Always trying NOT to notice the golden hue of his body, the dark hair of his pubic, his...

Mirky moaned as he took ahold of his erect member, just as he wanted to stroke WuLang's length, sliding back his foreskin and twirling his finger tips over the sensitive head, hearing WuLang groan with desire.

Mirky repeated that on his own leaking cock, his breath hitching as he struggled out of his robes, needing to be naked and ready for his lovers further touches.

He banished thoughts of how pathetic he was, laying there masturbating...*aaaah*...penetrating himself...pretending it was WuLang doing that. Not his own fingers thrusting into his tight hole, his other pumping up and down.

Mirky arched, feet planted on his thin mattress, toes gripping it as his orgasm built. A guttural moan fell out as his eyes squeezed hard, gasping out "Wu..WuLang...please.." His lover was teasing him, pushing him so close. "Oh please...WuLang...I'm...I'm yours...use me...make me your...take me...now...yes...Yes...OH...YES...FUCK YES...OOOH...AAAAHHH...."

WuLang stood outside of Mirky's chamber, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock at what he was hearing and…growing excitement.

WuLang frowned as Mirky practically ran away from him. Surly his comments about the concubines wasn’t the reason? Just as Mirky’s need to see Master Ling wasn’t the real reason. WuLang gathered up Mirky’s satchel that he had left behind in his haste, which had scrolls poking out. WuLang sighed. There was no way he was not going to find out what was going on with his friend. He knew he would have retreated to his chambers, as he always did when he was upset.

WuLang reached out to rap on the frame of Mirky’s door when he froze. The sound of flesh being stroked, of Mirky’s low moan and then his gasping cries of need, of his name being called out. Then Mirky’s moans became a chocked sob of despair and loneliness. WuLang swallowed hard, his body trembling. Mere moments before he had been ready to slide the screen back and join his friend, his secret love, but that sob stopped him. 

Instead of them rejoicing in their shared love, of Mirky welcoming him to come share his bed, it would be his face filled with shame, embarrassment…humiliation. Silently WuLang withdrew and went to his own rooms.

Closing the screen shut, he sank to his knees. Mirky wanted him! The sounds of his friends desire echoed in his mind, zinged thru his body. WuLang could hardly remember a time when he hadn’t loved the pale man. From their first meeting to every time he saw him, Mirky was his heart desire, his muse.

WuLang lay back, closing his eyes as a poem bubbled up….countless scrolls he could have filled, all about his love, except there were none. He dare not write them down, not on precious parchment, so he wrote them on his skin to be washed away in the morning. No confessions of love and desire to be found, for them to be exposed and punished for a love that only those of the royalty and rank dare indulge in. Mirky and he were vassals to the Emperor, their desires and wants immaterial to their Lord.

WuLang huffed as he got up, removing his garments and quickly wetted an ink block, taking a calligraphy brush, dipped it and with bold strokes, began to ink his skin…letting his feelings flow out, dark and wet against his flesh. Knowing his feelings were shared, it was all the harder. How could he reveal his love without them both being cast out?

WuLang’s thoughts made patterns, plans on his golden skin, and as he stepped into the empty baths, a smile spread as the black ink bleed away and he knew how to let Mirky know he was just as desired and loved.

The next day, Mirky seemed his normal self. Yes, maybe his eyes did not quite meet his own but the smile was open and honest. It was a long, hot and tedious day for them both. So naturally WuLang suggested that they visit the Lake. Mirky only hesitated a second before agreeing to meet at dusk there.

WuLang took more time the usual to get ready. He chose a robe of orangey-red, knowing how much Mirky liked the color, that it complemented his skin tone. He brushed his long dark hair, applying a little oil so it would shine, even more so in the lantern lights. Then he sat down and wrote…

Mirky was already sitting on the edge of the pagoda. His grey robes making him look like a snow spirit, he turned as WuLang approached, a smile growing at seeing him.

“Thought you were never going to show up!” Mirky teased. WuLang shrugged and sat down next to him, letting his feet dangle in the water.

“Nothing stopping you from leaving.” WuLang replied. Mirky frowned.

“And have you say I was rude for not staying…” WuLang leaned over, putting a finger tip on Mirky’s lips, who’s eyes widened at the contact.

“You are always rude my Mirky One!” WuLang chuckled. Mirky scoffed and swished his feet in the cool water. 

“Well…I ordered us tea I hope that wasn’t too rude of me.” 

“Only if you ordered the wrong kind.” WuLang chided. 

“Orange Blossom, of course.” 

“You know me so well!” WuLang softly said. He noticed how Mirky’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and looked away. 

“I know how much you LOVE Lapsang Souchong!” Mirky chuckled, though it sounded nervous.

WuLang wrinkled his nose. “Ugh…It’s like drinking the dredges of a burnt pine forest!” This time Mirky’s laughter was easy.

“What else would you expect from one who has been touched by a dragon to drink?” 

WuLang held his reply as a serving girl approached with their tray of tea. Mirky gave her a bright smile and told her she was free to go, that he would pour. He shook his head at his friend. Unlike most of court, Mirky preferred to serve himself when he could. It was due to his rural upbringing he often said. WuLang’s own life had always been here in the palace. His father being a scribe and his mother a servant of the late Empress. 

Mirky passed him a cup of fragrant tea and they watched as a soft glow emanated from under the pagoda, hanging lanterns being lit there, causing the water to take on a bluish-golden hue. WuLang let his foot stir the water. Others around them slipped into the water. Some to swim, some to indulge in dalliances just beyond the watery light, where touches could be explained away as simply playing in the water. WuLang smiled at that thought as he sipped his tea, humming in delight. He glanced at Mirky, who grimaced at his cup.

“Don’t tell me you think this is bad tea?” WuLang chastised. Mirky hid his smile in another sip.

“No…” He said slowly. “Just a bit plain is all.” 

WuLang rolled his eyes. “How can you say that?” He demanded. “It’s wonderful, light and fragrant!”

“Lapsong is fragrant,” Mirky countered.

“That is true,” WuLang snorted. “But how can you stand to drink it?” Mirky shrugged and didn’t reply. WuLang bumped his shoulder against Mirky’s. “Come on, fess up! Why do you like it?”

Mirky chewed his lip in thought, his gaze taking on a faraway look as he finally spoke. “It’s like I am drinking a journey. Tasting the fires of the caravans, of the long trek across dessert and forest, till it arrives here and my own journey begins with the swirl of it’s leaves…” Mirky glanced at WuLang, the surprised expression there, and blushed. “Or something like that.” He muttered.

WuLang reached over and laid his hand over Mirky’s, squeezing it as he leaned closer to whisper, “Now who is the poet?”

Mirky pulled his hand away and WuLang sat back, splashing his feet, trying to dispel the sudden awkwardness that hung between them. WuLang took a deep breath, now or never he thought, how much more worse could things get?

“Speaking of poetry, I wrote a new one.”

“That’s wonderful!” Mirky exclaimed, smiling at him. “You have such a gift with words.” This time it was WuLang’s cheeks that flushed. 

“Would you like to see it?” He asked. Mirky nodded and began to get up.

“I have it with me actually! Let me show you.” WuLang rushed the words and began rolling back the sleeve of his robe. Mirky’s mouth fell open in astonishment, then a soft chuckle.

“Wu…Leave it to you to do something like this.” 

“I…I hope you like it, my Mirky One.” WuLang voice was tender, their eyes met and slowly Mirky’s eyes dropped to WuLang’s forearm and began to read.

_“My love’s hair is like silken moonbeams._  


_His eyes: the winter sky. ___  


_His lips: soft buds of the cherry tree;_  


_I long to feel them bloom against my skin.”_

Mirky’s breath was quick, while WuLang’s caught in his throat, waiting to see how his confession would be received. 

Ever so slowly, Mirky’s hand reached out, his finger tracing the calligraphy, his eyes meeting WuLang’s, his tongue wetted his lips as they parted.

“Wu…” He began when raucous laughter brought them both back to earth. WuLang quickly pushed his sleeve down and Mirky poured more tea, gulping it down. WuLang tried to tamp down his disappointment, his annoyance at the loud interruption. He was so sure Mirky had been about to confess his feelings. 

Mirky put his cup down and clambered to his feet. WuLang looked up at him, wanting him to say something, anything! 

Mirky fidgeted and glanced around before finally speaking. “I think I will go for a swim.” WuLang exhaled and was about to protest. “Come with me?” Mirky’s voice was both unsure and hopeful. WuLang felt relief wash thru him and he nodded. Mirky’s smile was radiant. WuLang could not help but look as Mirky quickly shed his robes, exposing his flawless, milky white skin and dove into the water. WuLang grinned, shucking out his robes, dived in and gave chase….

WuLang surfaced to find Mirky treading water a few feet away, his mouth and nose submerged. Wulang swam closer and Mirky lifted his face, smiled and pursed his lips to send a stream of water directly into WuLang’s face.

WuLang’s shock was replaced with instant outrage as Mirky winked, twisted around like a seal and dove. A flash of his pale bottom then his feet; kicking up water at WuLang.

“Son of a whore!” WuLang snarled. He may be in love with Mirky but there was no way he would let him get away with that! He could see Mirky’s pale form swimming towards a willow that hung over the water. WuLang dove and swam straight for him. 

He emerged, curse ready on his tongue to be greeted with startled gasps and shrieks. He blinked rapidly to clear his eyes and…No Mirky! Only two women and one angry offical! WuLang opened his mouth to apologize when a hand gripped his ankle and yanked him under and away. He barely had a chance to gulp in air. He opened his eyes underwater and could just make out Mirky before he was released. He broke the surface, sputtering, coughing and swearing.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…Such language from my sweet poet!” Mirky chided. WuLang swirled around, pushing his wet hair out of his face to glare at him.

“Are you trying to drown me?” WuLang demanded.

Mirky surged up to him. “If I wanted to do that, I would just do this…” And he pushed WuLang under. This time WuLang was ready and yanked Mirky under. They grappled, dunked, splashed, wrestled in the water, both laughing and shouting in childish glee. 

Until Mirky’s arms circled around WuLang’s waist, bringing them together, their chests heaving from their play, changing to anticipation. Their grins giving way to shy smiles. 

“Why now?” Mirky asked softly. WuLang’s heart jumped as he slide his arm around Mirky’s shoulder, fingers curling along his neck, feeling the pulse beating strong as they treaded water. This could be the only moment he might have to hold him this close, as more then a friend. This could be the moment he might lose him…yet he could not lie to him, not ever.

“The other day,” WuLang began, Mirky’s smile faltered and he went on. “After you left, I saw that you left your satchel and…” He could feel Mirky tense. “I came to give it to you and….and I overheard you…” Mirky glanced away. WuLang caught his chin, bringing his face back to him. “I wanted to rush in, tell you then except,” WuLang swallowed. “I knew what I was hearing was private, that you might feel ashamed or maybe try to deny it…”

“So why even tell me? Why bring it up?” Mirky’s voice was timid. 

WuLang took a deep breath. “Because I have done that too.” Mirky’s lips twitched at this and WuLang’s worry receded and he couldn’t stop a snicker as he added, “So many times I have touched myself and pretended it was you!” 

“Oh yeah…exactly how many times?” Mirky’s brow arched, lips relaxing into a lopsided smile.

“Since the moment I saw you!” 

“What!?” Mirky laughed. “That was three years ago! That is a long time..”

“You have no idea!” WuLang said with feeling. “Now you know why I have never taken a wife.”

“Yet.” Mirky replied. 

WuLang cupped his face and brought their foreheads together. “We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but not matter what happens, YOU will always have my heart, I will always be yours.” 

Mirky nodded and his kiss was soft, barely there, though it was the sweetest kiss WuLang ever experienced, so full of promise.

Mirky pulled away and turned, “Put your hands on my shoulders and hold on.” He instructed. WuLang did and Mirky struck out, muscles flexing under WuLang’s hands as he swam towards the shore. WuLang added his legs to propel them, occasionally brushing with Mirky’s. 

As they came closer Mirky twisted so he was swimming on his back, WuLang above him and as they glided into the shallows, he slipped easy onto Mirky, who ran his hands up WuLang’s sides and then back, legs wrapping around his thighs. Their erections sliding against each other as their lips joined. This kiss was full of passion, all their longing and desires flowed on lips, tongues and teeth. 

Mirky arched against WuLang, letting his head drop, offering his neck, his white hair drifting in the water like smoke. Wulang’s dark locks floating and mixing as he kissed the pale column, sucking and nipping as they ground together. Their moans and sighs growing frantic as did their hips, racing towards release. Then gasping, one after the other as they climaxed. 

WuLang collapsed onto Mirky, their hearts and breathing slowly calming as they recovered. Mirky still trembled and WuLang began to tremble too. Night had taken its toll and the water was cold. Reluctantly they parted after one more embrace, a few gentle kissing, and began swimming back to the pagoda.

Mirky hauled himself out and extended his hands to help WuLang up. Both dressed slowly, sharing soft smiles. They made their way to WuLang’s chambers, arms brushing as they walked. Once there Wulang slide the screen open to his room, turned and leaned against the door frame.

“You know, I am still cold.” A sultry smile spread and he cocked his head and looking up at Mirky thru his dark lashes. “I think I will make some tea, care to join me?” 

“What kind?” Mirky’s voice was husky and he bit his lip to stop smiling. 

“Lapsang Souchong…” WuLang purred and slipped into the dark room.

 

Mirky’s smile bloomed as he followed, closing the screen behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my cup of tea...love them! Let me know what you think if ya want! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
